


Pre-Game Oumasai Cuddles On the Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, memery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As usual, Ouma and Saihara are SFS: Silly, Funny and Soft





	Pre-Game Oumasai Cuddles On the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this will make zero sense if u havent read this copypasta: https://www.reddit.com/r/copypasta/comments/aiuigl/eggman_pisses_on_the_moon/

Ouma nuzzled his head into Saihara’s chest, tightening his arms around his boyfriend and sighing blissfully. He was sure that nothing else on Earth could make him as happy and comfortable as Saihara did, and moments like these only reinforced that.

Whenever they were together, it usually ended up this way eventually. Whether it was curling up enthusiastically together and watching the latest episode of Danganronpa, or the aftermath of Saihara playfully mocking Ouma’s short stature, one always ended up in the other’s arms.

“I love you, Kokichi... “

Ouma felt like he was on the verge of tears as he spoke a muffled ‘I love you’ back, and he mentally congratulated himself for that because he kinned Mikan Tsumiki.

Saihara was Ouma’s Enoshima, but he mainly kinfirmed her for the sake of being able to make more jokes about them kindating. It also made his Danganronpa discourse blog seem one hundred times cooler, even though zero times one hundred still equals zero.

The room stayed silent for a moment aside from Ouma and Saihara’s steady breathing, a hand occasionally being laced through Ouma’s soft hair. In the wake of the silence, Saihara began to chuckle quietly and deviously, which wasn’t really out of the norm.

“Hey. Hey Kokichi…” Saihara muttered, snickering under his breath as he sat up a bit.

Ouma looked up at Saihara, blushing at the devilishly handsome and adorable grin on his face. “Hm?”

Saihara grabbed a large Monokuma plushie out of his bag, smirking. “My dick is _this big_.”

For a moment Ouma felt nothing but pure, unadulterated confusion and horror. He immediately tensed up, pulling away from the warmth of Saihara’s chest. A million thoughts and questions raced through his head as he racked his brain to figure out what the hell he could’ve meant by that.

_How did he determine that those two things were the same exact length? Why would he say that? Should I call my mom? Is he going to turn me into that one picture where he’s cupping my face tenderly and I’m crying and there’s tape over my mouth? Oh God oh God-_

That was when Ouma’s eyes widened even more at the realization that no, that is not what Saihara meant at all. His mouth was already gaping so he didn’t need to open it when he finally spoke. “Th-That’s disgusting!”

Saihara tilted his head. “What are you gonna do? Make a callout post on your ‘Twitter Dot Com?’”

“I am! Shuuichi you got a small dick, it’s the size of this button on my shirt except way smaller. A-And guess what? Here’s what my dong looks like…” Ouma averted his eyes, searching for anything within his reach to compare his dick to for the meme. He furrowed his eyebrows, before placing one hand on top of Saihara's hat and the other under his chin. “That’s right baby! All… All points, no uh- no stuffing, no arms or legs, look at that it looks like… M-”

Saihara cut Ouma off with a kiss, gently taking Ouma's hands off of his face and placing them in his own before pulling away. His eyes glimmered. “You’re going higher, Kokichi. You’re pissing on the moon!”

“D-Does Obama like it?!”

“Obama loves it. We have twenty-three hours before the piss droplets hit the Earth... I guess I better get out of your fucking sight before I get pissed on too.” 

Bursting with laughter, Ouma wrapped his arms around Saihara's neck. Saihara smiled at him, draping his arms over Ouma's shoulders and embracing him.

Once Ouma calmed down, he muttered softly. "Ah... No, don't... I love having you in my sight."

 

**Author's Note:**

> pg ouma put his "bare ass" on the headstones


End file.
